worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūma Kuga 7
Short summary Osamu receives a challenge from an agent after rumors about his battle with Kazama started to spread. Meanwhile, Yūma talks with Miwa about his sister. Long summary While taking a break, Osamu overhears trainees whispering about him and his composure. Contrary to everyone's perception of him and his fight with Kazama, Osamu wishes desperately that someone would ask him what really happened so he could admit the truth. Suddenly, he is approached by a young boy, who asks about his transfer to Tamakoma. Seemingly displeased by Osamu's mention of Jin, the boy asks Osamu for a 1 vs. 1 Rank Battle and the two set off for a C-Rank booth with many trainees following. Meanwhile, Miwa hands Yūma a coin from the ground and buys a drink himself. Yūma notices that Miwa seems depressed, compared to their first encounter. They are interrupted by Yoneya, who has Yōtarō on his shoulders and is caring for him and Raijinmaru as a favor to his cousin. Yūma remarks that Tamakoma Branch and HQ seem to get along better than he thought. Yōtarō explains that Karasuma and Shiori were originally from HQ about until about a year ago. Yoneya then asks Miwa why he isn't at the meeting, and Miwa says he told Kazama he was ill. Yoneya explains to Yūma that Miwa believes killing Neighbors is natural, but lately people around him have been saying things to the contrary and it confuses him. Yūma then asks Miwa about his sister who was killed by Neighbors, which surprises the latter, and offers to have Replica find the country responsible for killing his sister. However, Miwa angrily pushes Yūma away, saying all neighbors are enemies. Yoneya then reminds Yūma that they promised to have a battle, but not for points. Arriving at the C-Rank Hall, Yūma and the others notice there is an unusually large number of people. Yūma then notices that Osamu is fighting someone, and has lost all ten rounds. Osamu staggers out in total defeat and is confronted by Yūma and Yōtarō. Above, Midorikawa calls out to Osamu and says that since he knows Osamu's level, he can go back. The spectators begin whispering disparagingly about Osamu, and Yōtarō says he will avenge his honor. Yūma asks Midorikawa if he purposefully attracted all the spectators, which he denies. Due to his Side Effect, Yūma calls Midorikawa a liar and challenges him, betting all of his 1,508 points. Seemingly uninterested by the challenge, Midorikawa asks Yūma if he plan to fight him with a Training Trigger. Yūma provokes him by claiming that his training Trigger will be enough to win. Midorikawa quickly accepts the challenge and asks Yūma how many points he wants in return. But Yūma simply says that he wants Midorikawa to start using "Senpai." Thinking that Yūma is referring to himself, Midorikawa agrees. However, Yūma corrects him, saying that he was referring to his captain, Osamu. Characters in order of appearance *Osamu Mikumo *Shun Midorikawa *Shūji Miwa *Yūma Kuga *Yōsuke Yoneya *Yōtarō Rindō *Raijinmaru *Masamune Kido (Flashback) *Yūichi Jin (Flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5